El día que me cansé de mi realidad
by xanxel
Summary: que pasara cuando Mousse se revele y decida olvidar a shampoo y seguir una nueva vida? lo conseguira, conseguira olvidarla? y que pasara cuando se reencuentren? si quieren saber lean y dejen rew! ONESHOT! advertencia: LEMON!


**El día que me cansé de mi realidad**

Ya hacías mas de dos semanas que ni se aparecía por su restaurante, cuando siempre iba todos los días, lo mas seguro es que ella, no lo echaba ni en lo mas mínimo de menos, ya que cuando supo que ranma y akane no se casaría volvió a su antiguo afán por él.

Camino hacia su pieza, quitándose la ropa de mago que siempre llevaba puesta, poniéndose jeans normales y una camisa blanca, con zapatos negros y sin olvidar sus lentes. Salio de su casa, sin antes percatarse de que no llovería, tomo las llaves y se marchó.

Comenzó a vagar por las calles de la cuidad, visitando centros comerciales, cualquier cosas que distrajera su mente, pero era inevitable, aquella mujer, lo trastornaba, lo mataba.

_- desde que la conocí he estado enamorado ciegamente de ella, tanto que no me daba cuenta de su mal trato, todas las veces que me convirtió en pato para que no molestase, todas las veces que me golpeo, que me rechazó, que me humillo, como soporte tanto?, ni yo lo se, hay veces que los amores ciegan y aquellos son los peores._

- su cambio, gracias!- dijo la señora de una fruterías, en la cual compro algunas manzanas y algunos plátanos.

- hasta luego- dijo amablemente.

- hasta luego, muchacho guapo- se despidió la redonda mujer, riendo de su desfachatez, mientras que él solo le sonreía amistosamente.

- _he decidido vivir mi vida, y no volver a dejarla a merced tuya, para que me humilles y te rías de mi, ya sufrí demasiado por ti, pensando en algún día obtener tu amor, pero me doy cuenta de que nunca fue así, tuve un amor obsesivo por ti y eso me trajo consecuencias graves, el destronamiento de mi corazón. Si! Así es, por tu culpa mi corazón murió, se torno negro y sin vida, ahora ya no late. Por tu culpa caí al abismo, muchacha inmadura!, de todas manera tengo que agradecer el hecho de que por ti madurare. Ya nada que te pase a ti me importa, desde ahora quien será el principal en mi vida seré yo, no mi obstinación por tener tu amor y me compadezco de ti, jamás tendrás a Ranma, él ama a akane, mas que a si mismo, es que no te has dado cuenta las innumerables veces que le has ayudado a que él le ayude a ella, si yo tuve un amor ciego por ti, tu tienes un amor rendido y estúpido por él, me das pena y junto con esa sensación de pena aun te amo y a la ves te odio! Shampoo, desde hoy Mousse te olvidara, todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar, no volverá más. A de más estoy seguro de que me decisión te encantara, desde ahora te dejare en paz, es eso lo que deseas verdad?, espero que te vaya bien con ranma y desde ahora adiós, adiós Shampoo, que yo me voy de tu vida y tu de mi corazón._

Meses después de la decisión de Mousse, se encontraban todos en el restaurante de Ukyou, comiendo unas ricas pizzas, cuando alguien que nadie esperaba entro.

- buenas tardes! Pensé que no llegarías- dijo Ukyou muy alegre ante la visita de aquel hombre inesperado, mientras que todos lo miraban sorprendido, incluso dejaron de comer sus pizzas.

- hola muchachos- saludo amigablemente a todos los presentes.

- hola Mousse- respondió akane observando al muchacho de pies a cabezas, lucía muy bien con esos pantalones similares a los de ranma y con una camisa similar también a la de ranma, sin mangas y de color blanco con toques de negro y sin dejar de mencionar que había dejado de ocupar lentes- que guapo de ve- pensó.

- hola Mousse, ven come con nosotros- acotó amistosamente ranma, mientras que Mousse se integraba, dejando de lado su gran bolso cargado en la espalda y se sentaba frente al mostrador del puesto de Ukyou, junto a Shampoo, quien no paraba de observarle, recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que él no llego a la hora acostumbrada y desde allí no lo volvió a ver mas. Lucía mas maduro, con un toque de sabiduría y grandeza, se veía realmente guapo y ni se imaginaba como lo echaba de menos, convertirlo en pato y todas las de más diabluras en contra de él.

- hola shampoo!- saludo él sin importarle nada, algo sin duda había cambiado en él, ya no le hablaba con esa insistencia en el tono de voz, ahora la llamaba como a cualquiera de los presentes y la trataba como tal, algo en su estomago se revolvió y se sintió mal. Acaso Mousse la había olvidado. Sin quererlo su expresión se torno de terror.

- te sirvo algo Mousse?- pregunto Ukyou.

- unas pizzas no me vendrían nada mal- dijo este sonriendo.

- te ves bien Mousse, me alegra volver a verte- dijo Ryouga.

- si es verdad- afirmó akane- te ves radiante.

- has cambiado mucho en este último tiempo- dijo Ranma.

- es verdad hace mas de un año y medio que nos vemos- acotó Mousse mirando el mostrador y poniendo una cara de nostalgia.

- y que has hecho?, cuéntanos!- dijo muy entusiasmada akane.

- he vagado por oriente, conociendo los mas bellos paraísos terrenales y descansado en ellos- dijo Mousse

- eso suena bien, pero estoy seguro de que eso no fue solo que hiciste- dijo Ranma, con ambas manos sujetando su nuca.

- claro que no fue todo eso, amigo mío- dijo Mousse.- conocí a las mas bellas y agradables personas, que me brindaron cobijo y apoyo y entre ellas conocí a quien se transformo en mi maestro- todos le quedaron observando muy sorprendidos.

- maestro?- pregunto inquisitivo ranma- y donde?

- muy lejos de aquí, por china, en los cinco pico y allí mismo conocí a una mujer dulce y llena de amabilidad- al decir esto levanto la cara llena de emoción hacia el techo- una mujer digna de amar con todo el corazón, sencilla, suave, tierna, delicada y atenta.

Un sentimiento lleno de odio comenzó a nacer en shampoo, hacia aquella mujer, sin saber por que?.

- y que paso con ella?- pregunto un ryoga emocionado.

- ella amaba al otro discípulo de mi maestro y eso estaba mas que claro- dijo este- pero no me importo, era un amor tan frágil y puro el que sentía por ella que la deje ser feliz con aquel que amaba y después de un tiempo, pedí permiso para regresar a verlos y aquí estoy.

- nos alegramos mucho de verte- dijo akane.

- tus pizzas- dijo Ukyou

- y ni se imaginan como echaba de menos estas delicias echa por Ukyou, siempre tan buena cocinera- dijo Mousse, oliendo con deleite su pizza.

- que sucede shampoo?- pregunto Ukyou preocupada- no te comeras la pizza, a caso paso algo malo?

- no Ukyou, no es nada no te preocupes, se me a acabado el apetito- dijo shampoo

- a que pena- dijo Ukyou.

Así siguieron conversando hasta el atardecer los hizo regresar a casa, quedando en el lugar solo Ukyou, Mousse y Shampoo.

- adiós Ukyou- se despidieron Shampoo y Mousse, mientras salían del lugar. Una ves afuera.

- a donde pasaras la noche?- pregunto Shampoo.

- en mi departamento, hace tiempo que no voy a verlo y un aseo no le vendría mal, me imagino que tu te irás donde tu abuela- dijo Mousse.

- mi abuela salió de viaje y me encuentro sola en casa- dijo la muchacha.

- que pena, si quieres puedes ir un momento a mi departamento, claro que si vas tendrás que soportar lo frío de la soledad del pobre- dijo graciosamente Mousse.

- no importa un poco de compañía no estaría mal- dijo esta, cuando un silencio incomodo los envolvió

- y como van las cosas con ranma?- pregunto al fin Mousse

- normales, me he dado cuenta de que él ama a akane y no tengo ninguna posibilidad, pero aun así me esfuerzo, aun que ya no tanto como antes.

- comprendo.- dijo mousse y una extraña sensación de alegría lo embriago.

- y tu Mousse, nunca tuviste nada con aquella mujer?- pregunto Shampoo.

- no, ella no me correspondía no podía obligarla, como algún día lo hice contigo y te pido perdón por mi insistencia tan molesta- se disculpo.

- tranquilo, no puedo culparte, yo en parte fui igual con ranma, por lo que no puedo juzgarte.

- claro, ah! Mira es por aquí, ya casi llegamos- dijo el mago.

Unas ves dentro del departamento, Shampoo, pudo ver que aun con lo pequeño que era tenía una gran vista y era muy ordenado y con un toque de elegancia.

- me gusta- acotó.

- de verdad- dijo emocionado.

- si- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

- me esperas, me iré a bañar, salgo en un momento-

- claro- dijo Shampoo.

- salgo en un momento-

Shampoo se sentó en uno de los sillones, observando con detalles el lugar.

- Mousse, mi amigo desde siempre, ni te imaginas cuanto de eche de menos cuando te fuiste, el dolor que me causo la desesperación de necesitarte mas que nunca y tu no estabas, como te extrañaba y ahora vuelves tan nuevo y mejor que nunca, oh! Como has cambiado y entre eso al parecer me has olvidado, pero por que?, porque!, que pregunta Shampoo, siempre lo trataste mal, lo menos preciaste, lo humillaste y peor aun, no aceptaste su amor que era solo para ti, cuanto daño le hice, cuanto dolor le cause, como pude ser, ser tan desgraciada, cuando el fue tan atento y amable conmigo, como deseo abrazarlo, sentirlo, besarlo, DIOS! Es que acaso! No… no puede ser- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mousse apareció.

- listo!- de pronto Shampoo se abalanzo contra sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Mousse cayó al suelo, con Shampoo en su regazo, sin atender al abrazo de ella, se encontraba desconcertado.

- Sham… shampoo- susurro con sorpresa.

- Mousse, perdóname, perdóname por haber sido tan desgraciada, por haberte causado tanto daño- en ese momento sintió que el la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

- si es verdad, sufrí mucho por tu causa- afirmo Mousse- pero logré perdonarte.

- Mousse- dijo esta, incorporándose para mirarlo, sin pararse del suelo, mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos- yo… yo..- de pronto fue callada por un beso inesperado, el cual correspondió con mucho gusto.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente y gustando de los labios del otro, pronto Mousse introducía su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreando aquella cavidad dulce y tibia, mientras que ella, sin quedarse atrás tomo a Mousse por el cuello acariciado su pelo y estrechándolo contra su pecho, mientras se recostaba en el suelo y Mousse quedaba sobre ella. Sin parar de besarse, Mousse comenzó a recorrer su cintura, sus caderas con lentitud y suavidad, esta comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Pronto sus caricias se volvieron algo mas rápidas y deseosas que antes, Mousse comenzó a masajear lo senos de Shampoo por sobre la ropa, mientras que esta comenzaba a quitarle poco a poco su camisa, hasta dejar a relucir sus bien formados pectorales, poco a poco, Mousse también comenzó a quitar el blusa de Shampoo, desabrochando botón por botón, para luego arrancarle con suavidad su sujetador, que Shampoo para ayudar arqueó al espalda, pronto sus pecho, sus pezones estaban en boca de Mousse, quien lo saboreaba y masajeaba a su gusto, produciendo ciertos jadeos por parte de Shampoo, quien ahoga un grito de placer, en un acto de desesperación, Shampoo buscó los labios de Mousse, incorporándose para quedar ambos sentados en el suelo, aun que ella sobre él.

Con la parte del arriba al descubierto, Shampoo comenzó a hacer leves movimiento para sentir el miembro erecto de su acompañante, quien también ayudaba a Shampoo en su misión, sin dejar de besarla y a veces parando un poco sin separarse para tomar aire. Poco a poco Mousse comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Shampoo, para llegar a su mini falda, la cual comenzó a subir, hasta llegar a su ropa interior, la traspaso con su mano y con sus ágiles dedos comenzó a estimular a Shampoo, quien ahora respiraba agitadamente y a veces dejaba escapar algún murmullo de excitación. Desesperadamente comenzó a quitar del pantalón a Mousse, quien le ayudo en su misión, dejando al pato en ropa interior. Shampoo al ver la ocasión paso su mano por su ropa y fue justo hacia su miembro erecto, el cual tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a estimularlo.

Pronto se despojaron de todas sus ropas y tendidos en el suelo sin dejar se besarse, seguían con sus actos, cuando Mousse, comenzó a besar el mentón, luego el cuello, su estomago, jugó con su ombligo y luego bajo hasta lo prohibido, donde introdujo su lengua y comenzó a beber el tibio flujo de entre sus piernas, mientras que Shampoo, sujetaba a Mousse por los cabellos y se arqueaba al sentir tal placer.

- Mousse!- murmuraba de ves en cuando, mientras que Mousse, se deleitaba escuchando su nombre, entre los ruego de la mujer. Pronto esta al no poder mas, se levanto y en un agil movimiento, quedó ella arriba de Mousse y poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta el miembro de pato el cual comenzó a saborear, mientras que Mousse comenzaba a jadear y perder el control, estaba desesperado ante la acción de Shampoo.

- Sham… shampoo- decía incoherentemente.

Pronto se vieron sumergidos en otro apasionante beso, en donde pararon para mirarse tiernamente.

- hazlo!- dijo Shampoo- con cuidado.

- jamás te haría daño, le susurro Mousse al oído, mientras tomaba a Shampoo entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la habitación, donde al besarla dulcemente en los labios y luego en la frente, comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado, escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y cabello de Shampoo, absorbiendo todo su aroma. Shampoo al sentir su interior invadido, le produjo cierto dolor que luego se convirtió en un gran placer, que la hizo llegar a ese punto, donde ya no podría ahogar un gemido más y allí comenzó, lo que Mousse llamo "música para mi oídos". Poco a poco el ritmo se hacia mas rápido y los gemidos de Shampoo, eran mas seguidos y mas fuertes, que de ves en cuando, eran apagado por un beso de Mousse. Pronto aquella perfecta combinación, aquella bella danza, llego a su clímax y ambos cayeron a los lados agotados, fundiéndose en los brazos del otro para sucumbir en la redes de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar en la pieza, alumbrando a dos figuras estrechamente abrazadas y completamente dormidas. Pronto comenzaron a despertar.

- buenos días- saludo casi en susurro el pato-

- buenos días- dijo ella dulcemente, aferrándose aún más a su pecho.

- como dormiste?- pregunto.

- Acompañada y protegida- dijo esta- y tu?

- amado- respondió depositando un beso en la frente de ella.

- Mousse…- susurro ella- te… te amo.

Una expresión de felicidad se apodero de él y beso en los labios a su compañera.

- yo te amos más- dijo el felizmente.

FIN!

N/A: quería que Shampoo sufriera un poco por lo mala que es con Mousse, pero al parecer no me resulto, luego haré otro donde realmente quede como desgraciada, por que eso es lo que suele ser con el pobre de Mousse, no es mi personaje favorito, pero me da pena, aun que suele ser detestable, pero cabe mencionar que no se merece el trato que Shampoo le da… bueno nos vemos… luego haré otro…

Dejen rew!


End file.
